Smokestar's Path
by Queen Shadowclan
Summary: Smokestar is one of the greatest leaders in all the clans, but his whole life he dealt with nothing, but pain and sacrifice. Read on and learn of his struggles and how faith and hard-work can be rewarded.
1. Chapter 1

Snow drifted in the wind, as Shadowclan cats made their way to the front of the giant rock their leader was on. His black and white fur blew in the cold win.

"Cats of Shadowclan," he addressed his warriors, "I have gathered you here today to witness the making of not one but _two _apprentices." He flicked his tail to a white kit with black paws and a black muzzle. Her father and adopted mother purred with pride and delight as the tiny kit walked up to Moonstar.

"Darkkit from this day forward until you have earned you warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw. Snowshade will be your mentor."

A light gray she-cat made her way to Darkpaw. While they put their noses to each other Snowshade whispered: "Lucky for us its Leaf-bare the easiest time for cats like us to hunt." Darkpaw nodded in agreement and stepped aside. Moonstar continued the ceremony:

"Bramblekit step forward. From this moment on you will be known as Bramblepaw and Dapplefoot will be your mentor." Facing Bramblepaw's mentor he added: "Dapplefoot you have just finished your training with Scatteredleaf, I know you will pass on the same wisdom you learned to Bramblepaw." Dapplefoot dipped her head at her leader's praise.

"Darkpaw! Bramblepaw! Darkpaw! Bramblepaw!" the clan cheered.

When the clan stopped a grayish-blue cat stepped forward. His left eye was scared and useless. He had little patches of white fur beginning to grow.

"Moonstar," spoke the old gray-blue cat, "I wish to go to the elder's den. I believe I have served my clan greatly and have given as much as I can give, but I can no longer keep up with the warriors of this clan..." he stopped as if in pain to accept and admit his age.

"Bellystorm you have contributed to the clan as much as any warrior could, you have stayed loyal to Shadowclan, have fought battles, and have given prey to the clan. You are an honorable cat and if you feel right about it you may join the elders."

"Bellystorm! Bellystorm! Bellystorm!" the clan cheered again thanking Bellystorm for all the seasons given.

"Mind you," spoke the gray cat next to Bellystorm, "I still have a couple of seasons left." Bellystorm glanced at his brother and rolled his eyes. The dark ginger she-cat named Cherrybreeze, walked up Bellystorm and brushed her muzzle against his.

"Don't get old on me already." purred the she-cat. Bellystorm licked her ears

"Don't worry Cherrybreeze, we will still be together."

As the clan dispersed: going on patrols, hunting, eating sleeping; a red and white dappled cat made her way to Bellystorm and Cherrybreeze.

"Hello Sweetrose." greeted Cherrybreeze- her mother.

"Hi. Bellystorm I am glad that you have found your way to the elders den." spoke Sweetrose. Bellystorm tilted his head in confusion. Sweetrose purred at his confusion and went on to explain:

"Well you see it is an apprentices job to look after the elders, as you already know. And I know in about some moons you will be spending time with certain apprentices that will be your kin."

Bellystorm and Cherrybreeze starred at their daughter, lost in words, then purrs of delights rumpled out of both of them.

"You're expecting kits!" meowed Cherrybreeze

"Yes, with Ravensong!"

-The purrs stopped-

"Ravensong...I did not expect this...as long as he is involved I am sure there will be no problem." Bellystorm said flickering his ears in an uncomfortable manner.

"Do not worry Ravensong will be a great father, you'll see."

With that Sweetrose made her way into the nursery. While asleep in her new nest a gray starclan warrior made her way to Sweetrose. She placed her muzzle near the expecting she-cat's tummy and whispered:

"I am sorry little gray kit. The moment you were conceived I knew what your life would become, but listen to my words little kit. Your whole life you will go through struggles, encounter challenges, and will be befriended by pain ; but know that you _will_ be rewarded if you stick to the right path. Do not stray from the warrior code and you will be the most powerful leader in all the clans."

Placing her head away she muttered:

"If you do not follow the path of righteousness you will become one of the most vicious and cruelest cat in all the clans."


	2. His birth

"Push, Sweetrose! Push!"

Sweetrose's claws scraped against the stone floor as she struggled to give birth to her kits. Brairweb and Cherrybreeze stood by her side, licking her in comfort. Their medicine cat Sparrowwing stood near the rear of Sweetrose. With a final push her body brought out a slimy bag with a little kit inside. Sweetrose was left panting.

"No more," she begged, "Oh please Starclan let there be no more!"

"There are no more." meowed Sparrowwing. In between his paws laid a tiny tom, mewling in hunger. Gently he brought the tiny tom to his mother's belly, where his sisters were. All were kneading the belly with their tiny paws. Pain forgotten, Sweetrose looked at her kits and purred. With a single glance she had already loved them all, they were perfect, they were adorable, they were her's, and no one was going to take them from her. She finally understood what it meant to be a mother.

"Well done." Praised Cherrybreeze

"I'll get Ravensong." said Brairweb, but before she even had time to get up, Ravensong squeezed his way through.

"Oh Sweetrose! Are you alright?" He stopped and glanced at the three tiny kits. "Our kits…are nice. I hope they aren't taking too much of your energy. You look exhausted. Perhaps you should rest from them."

Brairweb and Cherrybreeze looked at each other in annoyance. Their tail tips were twitching as Ravensong barely acknowledged his kits. Sweetrose noticed this as well and she shyly glanced at the two she-cats.

"Brairweb perhaps you should go check on your own kits. I am sure they are being a handful for their mentors." Brairweb narrowed her eyes, and then nodded. She shouldered hey way past Ravensong.

" And Cherrybreeze you should go tell Bellystorm that my kits are finally here."

"And what am I going to tell him?" responded Cherrybreeze, "That his daughter has three beautiful _nameless_ kits." The thought of naming her kits brought a bit of spark back to Sweetrose's exhausted eyes. She looked at her black mate.

"What should we name them?"

"_You_ can name them anything you want." scoffed Ravensong. Sweetrose bent her ears in disappointment; she was hoping they could name their kits together. Cherrybreeze gave a low growl in annoyance to Ravensong's response. But however much the father did not want to partake in the naming of his kits, they still had to be named. Looking down Sweetrose thought for a few seconds. She looked at her daughters first. Both looked like her mother, Cherrybreeze.

"This one can be named Firekit," Sweetrose pointed to the ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, "and this one can be named Dawnkit." Her tail pointed to the other ginger she-kit. Dawnkit did not have a fluffy tail, other than that the two she-kits looked exactly the same.

"…and the tom?" Ravensong asked in a monotone voice. Sweetrose tried to think of a good name for her son, but none came to mind. He had a dark pelt, like Ravensong, that was dappled in the exact same pattern as her own. She shook her head in defeat.

"…he has fur like smoke…" commented the black tom. His mate straightened her ears in excitement. She looked at Ravensong in happiness.

"That's perfect Ravensong!" praised Sweetrose. To his surprise even Cherrybreeze was nodding her approval.

"His name shall be Smokekit." She licked the tiny tom and felt choked up when she said:

"Welcome to Shadowclan my little kits."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Thank you so much: Luna the Zekrom - Tallstar07 - Forestclaw for your comments. You guys made my morning when I saw your comments. Also, I apologize for all the errors in writing that you are reading, I have not been editing my work like I usually do, but I will start doing that again.**

**Have a wonderful day people!**

**-TKB**


	3. Scars that last forever

Ravensong sat near the warriors nest enjoying a black bird from the fresh-kill pile. He had been on border patrols twice in a row, with no time to rest. His paws were aching a bit and he had to admit that he did feel calm just sitting there eating in peace. As he glanced up from his black bird, he saw Cherrybreeze staring at him with narrowed eyes. He controlled himself- for Sweetrose sake. Cherrybreeze had never approved of him, but he did not care. He felt the same hatred for her as she did him. Silently he remembered the battle that had given Bellystorm the scar on his eye. The whole clan considered Ravensong as a coward afterward.

~When Ravensong was Ravenpaw~

_I can't run any faster! My paws feel like they are going to fall off!_

Though no matter how much his paws begged for a rest he continued to run. He exploded into Shadowclan camp. "Thunderclan cats!" he yowled. Moonstar (who was had seven lives left back then) ran towards the black apprentice.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Near Fourtress! They have crossed the boundary!" He stared at his leader wondering what to do. With a flick of his black, white-tipped, tail the clan leader summoned his warriors.

"Graystorm, Cherrypaw, Scatteredleaf, Dapplepaw, Sharptooth, Badgerstripe, Ferretnose, and Bellystorm, you all will follow Ravenpaw to where he saw Thunderclan.

"You're not going?" spoke Ferretnose

"No, I will stay here and defend the camp in case they make it this far."

"We won't let them!" growled Cherrypaw, she was the oldest apprentice. All warriors nodded in agreement.

Together the patrol followed Ravenpaw, his poor paws never got a rest, but he did it for his clan. He raced alongside with his clanmates knowing that with their help they could win the battle and defend their territory. In his mind he was replying battle movement, Bellystorm – who raced right next to him – could see the light of battle in his eyes and approved of his apprentice's courage.

"That was well spotted." He praised his apprentice. Ravenpaw purred:

"Perhaps you should make me gather moss more frequently." He said

"I would if you would stop complaining about it." Bellystorm teased back. All of sudden the blue-gray warrior halted, stopping the other warriors. Ravenpaw sniffed the air,_ Thunderclan! _ Bellystorm signaled to the patrol to separate, they would stalk the Thunderclan cats like prey. There was silence all around as the cats waited for their signal to pounce. Ravenpaw already spotted a yellow tabby that he would pounce on. Three…two…ONE! The signal was given and Shadowclan cats pounced out of the bushes, tackling cats nearest to them.

Ravenpaw had always planned his first battle. He planned to fight and be brave and make Bellystorm proud. But he stopped when he saw the fighting cats. He never anticipated such horror. Blood and fur were flying in the air, Cat screeches of pain and snapping jaws defend poor Ravenpaw's ears. Ravenpaw could not fight, he was frozen in fear, he only moved when claws pierced his shoulders, shoving sideways.

The yellow-tabby stood hovering over him, her claw extended. He barely had time to react before she sliced his nose. Ravenpaw yowled in pain. He clawed the dirt ground trying to get away. _I can't fight! I just can't! _

All of sudden weight lifted from Ravenpaw. He looked up to see his mentor battling the tabby she-cat. He was winning! Ravenpaw stood on the ground in awe at is mentor's strength. But his smiled dropped, as he widened his eyes in disbelief. Bellystorm tripped causing the tabby she-cat to be on top of him. She ruthlessly grabbed ahold of his neck. Biting down hard, blood was starting to ooze between her jaws. He saw his mentor looking at him, he could see in his face. Bellystorm was pleading him to fight the cat, pleading Ravenpaw to not let this cat kill him. But he could not, even as his mentor was trying to be murdered in front of him.

To his ultimate relief Cherrypaw pounced on the she-cat biting down hard on her shoulder, the she-cat yowled in pain. When Cherrypaw let go the she-cat started to run, but stopped. She looked back at Ravenpaw and then to Cherrypaw. The ginger apprentice was helping Bellystorm to his paws; her back turned to Ravenpaw. Claws sliding out, she ran back to Ravenpaw. His ears bent down in horror. It was not long before she towered over Ravenpaw again. The tabby stood on her hind legs and brought down a slashing paw. He closed his eyes… nothing happened. Soon a sharp yell of pain filled the air, making every cat stop and bristle in fear instead of anger. Opening his eyes Ravenpaw gaped at the scene.

Bellystorm was in front of him, now lying on the ground withering in pain, his left gushing with blood. Even the tabby had her ears bent down in shock.

"THUNDERCLAN RETREAT!" ordered Rowanfire. All Thunderclan cats ran away, leaving the Shadowclan cats in a horrible silence.

Cherrybreeze was lapping up Bellystorm's shaking pelt, she was scared for him but she did not show it. She only provided comfort to the warrior. Ravenpaw slowly got to his paws and walked towards his mentor. Cherrypaw rounded on him eyes blazing in fury,

"Stay back, coward!" She snarled, "This is your fault!" He looked around for some warrior to defend him, but he only found anger, disgust, and disappointment. When they made their way back to camp their medicine cat, Sparrowwing, declared that there was nothing he could do save Bellystorm's left eye. He would forever be blind in the left eye. Ravenpaw felt guilty every time he saw Bellystorm and of course Cherrypaw – who became Cherrybreeze that same day- told every one of Ravenpaw's cowardliness. He became the least popular cat in the clan. Even his own clan leader looked at him with a hint of disgust.

Bellystorm was no longer Ravenpaw's mentor due to his blind eye. Berryfur took that over, but by the time Ravenpaw became Ravensong Bellystorm was made a warrior again. He and Cherrybreeze practiced every day until Bellystorm was able to do everything a typical warrior could do.

You could imagine Ravensong's surprise when he fell in love with the daughter of Bellystorm and Cherrybreeze. He loved her because he never saw judgment in her eyes, even when she had heard of his story. And she continued to love him back even when she knew that he was the least popular cat in the clan.

Ravenpaw would die for Sweetrose. She was the only cat for him. He had tried to love their kits as well because they were a product of their love, but he just couldn't. He wanted Sweetrose all to himself.

Ravensong continued to eat the black bird by himself, though at peace he did miss Sweetrose's company. When he finished he padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the biggest mouse he could find and headed to the nursery where his love was. And as he padded away the same Starclan cat that visited Sweetrose those moons ago, was staring at Ravensong in cruel sympathy.

_Poor father and son…they will react just the same to the tragedy._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There you go! Now you have it, the reason why no cat - except Sweetrose - likes Ravensong. Poor cat, he was only an apprentice they should give him a break! :P And what about that Starclan cat people!? Why does she keep popping up O.o? You will find out soon... (*SPOILER* Her name is Rainfur) **


	4. Warning deaf ears

Ravensong stepped into the nursery carrying the dead mouse. Sweetrose laid with her three kits, they were all asleep. He gently placed he mouse down, next to Sweetrose's nose. The smell of the prey drifted into dapple she-cat's nose and it was not long after that she opened her eyes. She glanced up loving from the mouse,

"Thank you Ravensong." she said. Ravensong butted his head against her's and purred. He glanced at the three kits and frowned - not at the kits, but at himself. Smokekit, Firekit, and Dawnkit laid curled up. Smokekit's head was Firekit's tummy, and Firekit's head was leaning against Dawnkit's shoulder. They were beautiful...so why didn't he feel anything. Ravensong shook his head in sad confusion, Sweetrose noticed. Concern filled her green gaze.

"Are you alright Ravensong?" she asked. He nodded trying to look happy, but failed; she frowned.

"Our kits haven't opened their eye, but I am sure they will soon." She looked at them, raising her tail so her mate could get a better look.

"I wonder what they are dreaming about?" he said.

"Me too, but I don't think they will remember. I don't even remember!" purred Sweetrose.

Ravensong spent the rest of his free time in the nursery with Sweetrose, like always she made him feel better. The two cats loved each other, it did not matter how much the other clan cats judged-they were meant to be.

And as he left to go on a hunting patrol with Blazefeather and Stonepelt, Sweetrose was once again by herself. She looked at her three bundles of love and continued to wonder: "What do you dream?"

Smokekit glanced at the huge trees in awe, they were HUGE! He could hardly see the top! He looked around at the green forest. He seemed to have four choices: one of flat land, one of pines, one of rivers, and one with all sorts of trees. His heart was racing at the sight, he quivered with excitement - he was going to go explore! He puffed out his chest and fluffed up his fur trying to make himself look big for the big forest.

"What are you doing?" purred a strange cat. Smokekit gave a startled jump and glanced behind him. A beautiful gray cat was in front of him. She had dark turquoise eyes and her fur was long. Smokekit was quiet curious of this she-cat, she seemed to hold stars within her own eyes - indeed even her pelt seemed to illuminate with stars.

"I asked you a question." She said gently. Smokekit gave himself a shake.

"I was going to explore!" he exclaimed. He gave a big smile to make himself look even more innocent, but it slowly faded as he saw sorrow come into her eyes. He decided to cheer her up!

"I am Smokekit!" he said. She paused...

"I am Rainfur." she bowed her head in mock respect. Smokekit purred and tipped his head forward as well. Her whiskers quivered as she knew the kit was only playing in bowing his head, when he should have actually done it being serious.

"Why do look so sad, Rainfur?" he asked, his curiosity outgrew his mission to cheer Rainfur up. The gray she-cat looked at the dark dappled kit; she began to stroke his fur with his tail. She was thinking to herself, then she finally spoke:

"I may as well tell you, you will not remember any way - and there is no point to keep it to myself." She seemed to be mumbling to herself, when she should have been talking to Smokekit. But the next time Rainfur opened her mouth it was clear and directed to Smokekit.

"A horrible death will bring sorrow to many cats, and your life will be shaped dramatically." She prophesied. Smokekit starred at her in fear. He flinched when she placed her mouth closer to his ears.

"Please! I hope you remember this when you wake up: mind the black cat he will nurse the same pain as you, and follow the warrior code!" this time she hissed, jerking her face from his ear she looked at him with blazing eyes. She was serious!

"Do not stray from the warrior code! Do not stray from your ancestors! That will only bring more pain! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU STAY LOYAL!" as she finally confessed the warning, and told the kit to stay on path, she began to calm. What good will yelling do? It's not like he will remember my words.

Smokekit stepped forward and bowed his head to Rainfur.

"I will not forget, I promise."

After he spoke his final words Smokekit's body started to fade.

"You've opened your eyes!" a sweet voice spoke. Turning over, Smokekit faced his mother and smile, unintentionally forgetting his dream. The Starclan she-cat found her way to the nursery once again and saw Smokekit playing with Sweetrose; his two sisters continued to sleep.

"Foolish kit," She blinked, her heart breaking," do not make promises you cannot keep."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**1. I am sorry for not updating yesterday I was way too tired.**

**2. Do not judge too much on the grammar and misspellings I am sick and tired (Literally, I am sick and I am tired/sleepy) **

**3. I apologize for what I think to be a lame name: Blazefeather, Stonepelt - I am too exhausted and left my book of names in the locker**

**OTHER THEN THAT! :D **

**What about Rainfur's Prophecy e.e who do you think will die? -Give your answer in the review section **


	5. Adventure

"All was silent, no noticed him. He blended into the shadows, his fur color made him invisible in darkness. One step, two steps, three steps; the skillful warrior never made a sound. His target was in front of him, a plumpy robin. He would catch as prey and become the greatest warrior in all the clans. Ready-set...LEAP! With a mighty pounce the warrior shot off from the ground. He had it! - THUMP- he almost had it!

"No fair." Smokekit whined. Sweetrose held her tail high in the air.  
>"You should know better than to hunt some cat's tail." meowed Sweetrose. "Besides you could have hurt your sister." The two she-kits laid at her side. They were late sleepers. Smokekit twitched his ear in boredom, then flicked them straight up as he had a bright idea.<p>

"Can I go explore outside!" The dappled queen looked at her dappled kit. She thought for a moment then agreed.

"Don't get under any cat's paws, especially warriors. And you ever get bored come back here or go to the elder's den. They love kits." After a quick wash, Smokekit ran outside. He was excited for this adventure! He was going to capture as many cats as he could- Sweetrose was wrong to assume that he would get bored. His first prey would be the apprentices.

His tiny paws raced to the other side of the clearing, Sweetrose told him the apprentice den was under a dead tree. It was easy to spot. Once at the entrance Smokekit stepped into the shade of the tree, shivering as the wind blew his fur. He was quiet -snap- whoops. He broken a twig, but the mighty warrior would not let this discourage him from making his catch. -Crunch-Crunch-Crunch- Smokekit grew irritated of the leaves under him, they were ruining the surprise. Finally he made his way to the front as took a deep breath. He saw one big cat in the center; his back was turned towards Smokekit.

Little by little the brave warrior kit stalked up the sleeping apprentice. He will soon be my prisoner! Smokekit's whisker's quivered with joy, ready set, POUNCE! He leaped off the ground and once again -THUD! The apprentices rolled away before the kit landed. Out of the hedges popped two other cats out, they were landing towards him. He squeaked in surprise and gaped in amazement at their skill. The kit got up.

"You need work on your stalking Smokekit." spoke the brown and white cat. "I am Bramblepaw, by the way. And this is Darkpaw, and the cat playing bait was Boulderkit."

"Hey!" hissed Boulderpaw, playfully. He cuffed Bramblepaw behind the ear. He stared at these cats, they were so friendly, and they all shared the same care and lightness in their eyes as his mother. Then it dawned upon him:  
>"How did you know my name?" he asked<br>"My mother is Brairweb; she was at your kitting." She explained.  
>"Oh." he thought of another question: "How did you know I was there?"<p>

"The wind, it carried your scent and told us that you were nearby. Then you kept making a lot of sound for a cat trying to stalk." purred Bramblepaw. His ears grew hot as he noticed the other apprentices purring with Bramblepaw. He gave himself a shake. This catch might have not been the perfect one. I shall move onto more. A great warrior never goes home without a catch.

"After meowing goodbye Smokekit made his way into the elders den. He expected since they were old they would be easier to pounce on. He peeked his head inside. One old black she-cat with a scarred ear and one gray tabby. He stalked them just like he stalked the apprentices. -POUNCE- his ears bent down and he blinked.

He was on top of the black she-cat and yet she was still asleep. _This was too easy_ he thought. Smokekit jumped off of the elder. As he was padding out he bumped into a leg that belonged to a cat coming in. He looked up in apology. This cat was blue-grey color and one of his eyes was white with a scar.

"Hello Smokekit." greeted the old tom. "I finally get to meet you. You look just like your mother." With a bush of his tail he brought Smokekit back inside the nursery.

"Did you know we were kin?" he asked, Smokekit shook his head. "Well we are. I am your mother's father. My name is Bellystorm. Don't quiver your whiskers at me, I like my name! I got the name because one time I was so hungry I ate a whole fox!" Smokekit giggled and shook his head in disbelief.

He spent the rest of the time in the elders den. He was enjoying himself very much, until -POUNCE-  
>Ginger kits knocked over Smokekit and together they rolled. Darkpool lifted her tail before it got trampled on.<br>"Mom wants you back at the nursery Smokekit." meowed Dawnkit.  
>"Okay okay!" he said. Getting up he quickly groomed his ruffled fur. Without another word Firekit and Dawnkit ran out of the nursery without him. He huffed, he was supposed to be hunting prey and yet he became prey. A true warrior never forgets his goals! he scolded. Glancing at Bellystorm he felt a little better. He might have not captured any cat, but he did enjoy himself.<p>

Leaving the elders den he made his way to the nursery where a black tom was waiting at the entrance. He did not have the same happy eyes as the other cats. No, his eyes seemed darkened and shaded. He wore a frown that seemed sad and lonely. Walking quietly up he head butted the cat's arm affectionately; this caused the cat to flinch.

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery." meowed the black tom  
>"I was about to go, do you want to come with me?" he asked, still getting over the way the cat pulled his arm away.<p>

"...No..." The black tom stood up and padded quietly away.  
>Somewhere deep inside words echoed to him: <em>Do not mind the black cat<em>. Glancing away from the tom Smokekit padded inside the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE <strong>

**Hey guys! I decided to make a nice fun kit story for this chapter, next chapter will probably be the same, but mark my words e.e enjoy the innocence while it lasts. **

**TKB **


	6. A day to play

The sun was high in the sky giving a warm temperature to the clans. The nice breeze blew through all the cats' fur. It was a nice day in Shadowclan, cats just wanted to relax and have fun, but unfortunately they could not do that. Playing was only acceptable to a few cats in the clan and those cats were in the nursery.

"Okay we are going to play a game of Shadowclan and Windclan! I will be Windclan's leader Brackenstar and all three of you will be Shadowclan warriors!"

"No fair I want to be Moonstar!" wailed Firekit. Sweetrose brushed her tail over her daughter's mouth. If they were going to be there would be no whining.

"Smokekit you can be Moonstar, since you both share the dark coats. Firekit you can be Hazelflame and Dawnkit you can be Stoneflower, one of the strongest she-cats in the clan." All three kits puffed out there chest as they assumed their roles. Sweetrose purred, oh how she loved her kits.

They got up together and made their way out of the nursery. The kits padded close to Sweetrose mewing good morning to cats they passed by.

"Where are you going?" Spoke Ravensong. Sweetrose stopped and turned to her mate.

"We are going to the back of the nursery, where the wide patch of grass is. We are going to play Shadowclan and Windclan…do you want to join?" Sweetrose secretly prayed that he would join her. He had not played with his kits yet, she looked at him and noticed he was uncomfortable, but then a voice spoke up:

"Oh go already Ravensong! I am sure Moonstar won't mind. You have not spent time with your kits and its time you do that. You can consider it an order." Said Hazelflame, her brown fur always had a flame glow as the sun shined behind her. Ravensong looked from the deputy to his mate looking for a reasonable excuse. Finally he dipped his head and defeat. He followed them outside. Smokekit could hardly believe the amazing day. He was going to play with his sister, mother and father!

"Okay, now Ravensong will be my deputy, Swiftheart." spoke Sweetrose. She picked up two pinecones and placed them on opposite sides of each other. Each were a good distances apart.

"You Shadowclan warriors will use your skills to get to our pinecone and we will try to take yours. The first clan to steal the other clan's pinecone wins!" Mews of excitement met her words. Ravensong just listened. He wished he would have been hunting instead. As the kits walked over to their pinecone, Sweetrose nudged Ravensong.

"Don't be gloomy. We are spending time with our kits." She licked his cheek, "Be happy." With that said, her and Ravensong made a plan. Turning around they faced the kits, all tails in the air, even Ravensong's tail. Dash they took off. Like Sweetrose said the kits were running straight towards with no plan of their own. With a nod the red and white she-cat ran to the side leaving Ravensong to face all three kits, while she got the pinecone.

He pretended to be hurt as his daughters pounced on him. Smokekit ran past his father to the pinecone. With Dawnkit nipping his tail and Firekit pulling his ear, he was in no position to protect the cone. Before Sweetrose had the chance to win, Smokekit grabbed the parents' pinecone and held it up in declaration. Surprise jolted through the black tom as he found himself purring. He was actually proud of his kits, they did have a plan.

Together the family played again. Each time they played Ravensong found himself enjoying it. It was fun and there were no worries. Sweetrose, he noticed, was a great mother. Encouraging her kits and giving them tips to make them winner easier. When all three kits begged him and Sweetrose, they took them hunting, just a little past camp.

"That's amazing! I want to learn!" Firekit exclaimed as she watched her father capture a mouse. He bent down and licked his daughter between her ears affectionately.

"Do you really want to learn?" He asked, all three kits nodded with enthusiasm. He bent down in the hunter's crouch and they mocked his position. A surge of pride pierced through him as he saw Firekit master the pose in one try. Dawnkit was too low and Smokekit's tail was still up. Purring Sweetrose came over and fixed their positions.

When the day was almost over the family padded back to the Shadowclan camp, Ravensong noticed he felt better. Before his kits and mate went back to the nursery he licked each kit good-bye. Rubbing his face against Sweetrose, he whispered:

"I had a great day, our kits will be wonderful warriors. Especially that Firekit, she'll make a great leader one day." Purring Sweetrose head butted Ravensong affectionately and left.

He made his way to the fresh-kill pile and deposited his food. He wondered if he should grab something for himself or wait until later. While wondering he saw a familiar ginger she-cat approach him.

"I saw you playing with them- your kits and Sweetrose. You looked nice together, it was beautiful scene. Perhaps I have misjudged you." Much to Ravensong's surprise Cherrybreeze licked his shoulder. For once he did not see anger or hatred in the green eyes. Her eyes were calm and apologetic. "I am sorry for all the wrongs I did to you. What right did I have to judge you? I am not Starclan…" she paused, collecting herself. "I hope you can forgive me."

The ginger she-cat looked at Ravensong waiting for a response. He thought about all the wrongs that the single cat had done to him, but after the day he had he could not say anything else but:

"I forgive you." Cherrybreeze widen her eyes surprised that the sensitive tom actually forgave her. _Yes, I have misjudged him. Is this what Sweetrose saw in him all the time? _Though the two cats had expressed the neutralness to each other, they were still not so close to share fresh-kill with each other. So, Ravensong padded to his nest after grabbing a vole.

Time passed in Shadowclan, the moon began to rise. Ravensong stretched in his nest ready to sleep. Cherrybreeze, Scatteredleaf, Tawnyjaw, and Willowclaw were already asleep. –Snap- Ravensong and Birchstripe turned their head. –Snap- In the apprentices den Boulderpaw looked up. –Snap- in the elders den Darkpool rose. All ears were straight as the breaking of twigs continued. All of the waking cats breathed in and the scent made them growl. It was the scent of Thunderclan! They all waited, furs were bristling. Then they heard the command of Owlstar:

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**GASP! Thunderclan is attacking, but besides that is it not sweet :) Ravensong finally feels something towards his kits (especially young Firekit) and Cherrybreeze has apologized. Aaaawww what a good day. I know it seems I am focusing on Ravensong too much I mean the main character _is _Smokekit but I will get to that. For now I want to hear if you have new opinions: Who is going to die? And do you think that cat will die in this battle?**


	7. The battle

The camp exploded with snapping jaws, hisses, wails, and thuds. The cats of Shadowclan were fighting like Tigerclan cats, every pelt was bristling and every gaze was furious. Every cat was fighting powerfully, showing their moons of experience. Outside the elders den apprentices fought like warriors. Bramblepaw was battling with a Thunderclan tom named Acornpaw. His orange tabby coat was smudged with blood and he squinted as blood started to run down from a cut above his eye. Boulderpaw and Darkpaw took on Acornpaw's mentor Oakclaw. He was huge tom and battled well against the two apprentices. All the apprentices were tired from doing their daily chores, they were having trouble fighting their best.

Alongside the apprentices, Cherrybreeze was battling Berrypool - a cream colored she-cat. Cherrybreeze was puffed with anger and determination. She would not let any cat in the elder's den. _No cat will dare to lay a claw on our elders!_ With mighty pounce Cherrybreeze tackled Berrypool, but her age was starting to catch up with her, she was not as strong as Berrypool. Pushing up will all her might Berrypool pushed off Cherrybreeze, withing a heartbeat Berrypool loomed over the ginger she-cat. Cherrybreeze gave a loud wail as Berrypool sunk her teeth into Cherrybreeze's neck. The ginger she-cat thrusted and battered her hind legs against the Thunderclan warrior's belly, but she did not budge. _Oh great Starclan no! _prayed Cherrybreeze; She gave a gasp of surprise when she noticed that the pressure pain stopped. Berrypool was tackled off Cherrybreeze by none other than Ravensong. The black tom stood on his hind legs as he crashed his forepaw's down Berrypool's face. His claws pierced her flesh all the way down. The cream colored she-cat gave yowled in pain and ran.

Ravensong watched the she-cat ran from him, though he felt no satisfaction. He knew why the Thunderclan cats were at the camp, but no matter the reason he still had to fight. He glanced at Cherrybreeze to make sure she was still alive. He flicked his ears as he noticed her staring at him in bewilderment. _Did she really think I would allow a Thunderclan cat to kill my own clanmate! Did she not just apologize for misjudging me!? _Ravensong gave a growl of annoyance and bounded off. Before he could pounce on a gray tom he heard his leader's voice:

"STOOOOOPPPP!" Moonstar's voice rang throughout the camp. All battles froze, every cat stared at the black and white leader. Cats parted to let a thick brown tabby through. His left ear was torn and he glared at Moonstar.

"Owlstar how dare you come to attack my camp! In my ears of being a leader I have never seen such cowardness!" Owlstar hissed fiercely at Moonstar's words. Cats of Thunderclan growled.

"COWARDLINESS! YOU DARE CALL MY ACTIONS COWARDLY! Your warriors have been hunting in our territory! We have given you foxhearts multiple chances to stop, but you never did! So we come here to make you pay for your crimes!" Owlstar's words met silence. No Shadowclan cat spoke in defense, it was silent. Then a chuckle came from Moonstar

"Shadowclan has been given too little territory for our growing clan. We have found a bountiful amount of prey across the border, so we take it." His claws slid out, "And we will keep taking until we need it no more!" Tension filled the air, all warriors waited for the word... "ATTACK!" Both leaders spoke at once. Moonstar pounced to Owlstar and Owlstar met him half way. Their claws ripped at each other's fur, both clan leaders were known for their strength in battle. They would not give up until the other submitted!

Inside the nursery Sweetrose was panicking on the inside. There was no way out of the nursery except by going through the pile of rocks, but that would lead them to the clearing with the fighting cats. She did not want to risk her kits getting injured, she prayed her thanks to Starclan as no cat found their way into the den yet. Smokekit looked up at his mother, she was frowning and her eyes were wide with worry. Ever since he had opened his eyes, Sweetrose had always smiled. Her gaze was always filled with love, now it was glazed with horrible anticipation. With a sweep of her tail Sweetrose had decided. All queens and kits, when there was battle, hid in a hollow pine tree just in the back of camp; she would hide there with her kits.

"Come now kits, we are going to hide. I want you at my side at all times, Do. You. Understand! Do not leave my side for **_ANY _**reason! If you do I will talk to Moonstar after about postponing your apprentice ceremony until seven moons!" She growled to all her kits, the seriousness in her voice was enough to make her kits understand the situation. After giving a silent prayer to Starclan Sweetrose and her kits walked outside the den. Sure enough, cats were battling, fur and blood was flying in the air. Dawnkit gave a little squeak of terror, while Firekit and Smokekit just stared. Sweetrose brushed them closer to her. Smokekit was grateful for her presence for it comforted him.

"Let us go - quickily!" she ordered. They began to run to the other side, but a loud growl made them stop. Sweetrose had stopped, there was a tortoiseshell she-cat in the way. Smokekit crouched to the floor while Dawnkit and Firekit stood right next to each other for comfort. Sweetrose gave a growl her tail guarded her kits.

"Stand out of the way! This is no place for kits!" She growled. The tortoiseshell ignored Sweetrose and gave a growl of her.

"You Shadowclan cats have been hunting in our territory for too long! One of my sister's kits died because she could not produce enough milk! It is because of foxhearted theives like you Molekit died!" The tortoiseshell leaped, claws extended. All kits had their heart beating, even Sweetrose looked like she struggled to make a decision. Before the she-cat could lay a claw on the dappled queen, a familiar blue-gray cat tackled the Thunderclan cat.

"Bellystorm!" shrieked Sweetrose. The elder stood between the attackers and Sweetrose, his old age would not stop him from protecting his daughter and her kits. The tortoiseshell got up slowly in shock, mean while Bellystorm yelled to Sweetrose:

"Get you and your kits out of here! Protect them first!" Sweetrose nodded and dashed off with three bundles of fur racing after her. With a yelp Firekit tripped, the others did not notice. She shook and prepared to catch up until blood splattered her fur. She shook from shock, Cats were battling right next to her. She bent her ears back in terror as she noticed a cat was about to trip on her! Suddenly teeth grasped her fur and she was gently thrown across. Ravensong was with her!

"Get back to your mother!" he ordered, she nodded and dashed off, relieved that Sweetrose waited for her. It seemed like several moons past before they made their way to the tree. Smokekit, Dawnkit, and Firekit all hid in the hole and waited for Sweetrose to join them, but instead she looked at her kits and said:

"I have to go back and help fight. Bellystorm needs my help. Listen to me as a warrior you do not abandon your clanmate especially when they need you." She licked all of the heads, "Please stay here. You have all behaved well and have done a great job. Tomorrow, with Moonstar's permission I will take you on a little tour through our territory." This brightened the kits' moods. The dappled queen ran back to camp. All was silent, they huddled together trying to not think of bad thoughts. Dawnkit was helping Firekit wash the blood off her face and Smokekit was keeping guard.

Then a gentle breeze brushed by him and he noticed a thin outline of a sparkling gray cat. He felt like he knew the ghost cat, but nothing came to mind. Then with a jolt he the dream he had so many moons ago came crashing down on him. _SOME CAT IS GOING TO DIE!_ he began to panic! With sudden courage he jumped out of the log.

"HEY! Where are you going? We are supposed to stay here!" Dawnkit yelled, but he was already racing to the clearing. He was thankful for his dark pelt helping him camouflage into the shadows, making it easier to sneak by. He looked around and gave a sigh of relief as he saw his father still alive and fighting. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed Cherrybreeze laying down in her own blood. She was staring at nothing, was she dead? Smokekit shook as he noticed Cherrybreeze blink and slowly force herself to get up. _She was just in shock!_ He noticed her limp across to the medicine den. _Where was Sweetrose? _His question was answered as he heard yowls come from the nursery. Crawling through the rocks he was in the shadow den. The warm safe den, was no longer basked in the smell of milk; blood seemed to choke the air in the nursery. Where purrs should be found, growls filled their place. Smokekit jumped back, barely missing Bellystorm's body crushing down on him. The elder gave a hiss of pain, his shoulder was bleeding violently. The dappled kit ran up to Bellystorm and nudged the dazed elder. With a shake of his head, consciousness returned to Bellystorm. His eyes widen when he saw the kit.

"You're suppose to be hiding!" he hissed, then his gazed soften. "You were worried weren't you?" The kit nodded; glad that Bellystorm understood his reasons for not listening to his mother. When Smokekit turned he noticed with pleasure that his mother was...awesome! Her attacks were sharp and she dodged quickly. She was a skilled warrior, the tortoiseshell was no match for Sweetrose. The dappled queen raked her claws across the Thunderclan cat's side. Her only injury was a cut on her nose. The kit could not hold back:

"GO SWEETROSE!" He cheered! He had expected Sweetrose to look at him and nod, accepting his praise. He had expected her to fight harder happy that her kit approved. He thought that maybe she would beacon him to join in on the fight to help her. When he shouted his praise, he expected everything good to happen, his heart plummeted when he learned how wrong he was.

Sweetrose froze as she recognized the voice of her kit. Turning to Smokekit her heart slowed as she saw her kit in danger. The tortoiseshell saw her chance as Sweetrose froze. She pounced bringing down the queen easily. Bellystorm tried to lift himself by his shoulder would not allow it. Smokekit dug his claws into the ground as the she-cat said:

"This is for my sister!" She puncture her teeth into Sweetrose's throat and did not release until the queen stopped thrashing. Blood pooled out Sweetrose, so much blood! It seemed to drown the moss of the floor. With a shake the Thunderclan cat raced out of the nursery, leaving an elder, a kit, and his dead mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**NOOOO! SWEETROSE! Poor Sweetrose is off to join Starclan. What a horrible Thunderclan cat! Getting revenge for her sister's kit, by killing a queen, does not seem like justice! Any way ForestClaw was correct in the guess YAY!...I think. But the real question is, is it Smokekit's fault that his mother is dead? Comment what you think. **


	8. Who's Fault?

The battle began to die, as Thunderclan began to retreat. They had delivered their message strongly. There would be no question in the matter: Shadowclan would no longer hunt in Thunderclan's territory. All cats began to look around for their friends and family. Some were licking wounds and making their way to Sparrowwing. In the nursery all was quiet. The cats there were still in shock, one tom dappled kit padded slowly to the dappled queen. With a single glance you were able to tell that the two cats were kin. He had the same dappled pattern that she wore.

"…Sweetrose?" whisper Smokekit. He noticed that he could not find full strength of his voice – or anything. He was trembling, his fur was fluffed twice his size. Using his exhausted strength he walked over to her. He winced as his tiny paws splashed in a pool of red, making them soaked in his mother's blood.

When he was at her body he nosed her, begging her to get up. They had been good kits; she was supposed to give them a tour of the forest.

"Please Sweetrose…don't leave us….we love you, don't you love us?" Smokekit begged and squeaked as he held in a wail. The pain he felt, it was unbearable, it hurt. _Why does it hurt so much!_ He asked. Smokekit pushed his way between his mother's arms and buried his face in chest fur. Her scent had been tainted with dirt and blood. Poor Smokekit just kept begging for her to move…and then it happened.

"…S…Smokekit…" His ears flicked as Starclan granted him a miracle. His mother was alive, but as he looked up he gaped in sad understanding. His mother's eyes were dull as she glanced at him. Though alive she would not make it, even with Sparrowwing's help. Her whole body trembled with effort has she lifted her head to stare at her son.

"..the answer is yes…" She struggled to speak, but behind the dull life-less eyes was the tiniest spark of determination. "I love you and your sisters…please look out for them…they need you…my little warrior…" with those last words life left Sweetrose's body and this time Smokekit did not hold back. Titling his head he wailed in pain, in loss. The heartbreak was terrible, it felt like someone had clawed his heart out.

_Things will never be the same again! We were happy! Why is Starclan cruel? _Smokekit stopped wailing and just stared at the sky, completely dead in his own little way. He began to relive the battle and how Sweetrose ran back to help Bellystorm. His ear flicked, life filling back in his eyes. Snapping his to his left he faced Bellystorm, rage fueled his gaze. Bellystorm stared at Smokekit in surprise. He had never seen a kit give such a vicious look before.

"You did this!" the kit snarled, "Sweetrose came back to help you! And now she's dead! This is your fault!" He got out Sweetrose's hold. His lips were drawn back revealing white, needle pointed teeth. Claws extended, Smokekit rushed towards Bellystorm. The old elder did not have time to react before the kit hooked on to his arm. Biting down ruthlessly Smokekit broke flesh and blood pooled out between his teeth. With a yelp and a strong flick Bellystorm threw Smokekit off. Smokekit got up preparing to attack again, but then he heard a choking mew come from the entrance. Anger left Smokekit's eyes as he turned to see who came in.

Both Cherrybreeze and Ravensong were staring in horror at Sweetrose's body. He had never seen two cats stand exactly the same. Their fur was bristled their bodies were tense. Just as Smokekit had done, Ravensong began to pad close and gently nose her red and white fur. His claws extended as he shut his eyes. His body was trembling, and then he wailed:

"SWEETROSE!" He buried his whole face in her body, trying to get her scent in one last time, but nothing of dead Sweetrose was the same, not even the scent. Smokekit ears drooped down, he knew the pain of what his father felt.

His wailed had summoned cats to the nursery, Moonstar included. Turning towards his deputy he said:

"Hazelflame, get these cats away as we bring Sweetrose's body out. Also, get Cindercloud to bring back Dawnkit and Firekit. She's the gentlest queen, I'm sure she will have a better way to explain to the kits that their mother is dead."

With a nod she did the orders assigned to her.

Smokekit felt himself being pushed out of the nursery. Until Moonstar stopped him, "It is wise not to blame other for the death of a warrior, not matter how much you are grieving." Moonstar's words were wisdom and a hint to show that he knew what Smokekit did to Bellystorm; the proof was there on Smokekit's face. Other cats assumed it was Sweetrose's blood. Instead of taking the advice, Smokekit just glared at his leader and padded away. _What did he know!? Darkpool was still alive in the elders den! Moonstar knew nothing about losing a mother! _

* * *

><p>"Ravensong! Ravensong! Watch this!" Sweetpaw got herself ready, spreading her paws apart until she looked like some spider. With a powerful jump, she flipped backwards, and landed perfectly back on all fours. Ravensong purred with pride, walking up he licked Sweetpaw<p>

"That was amazing, but I am not surprised. It is you and you are perfect." He meowed. She flicked his nose with her tail.

"And don't you forget it!" The two cats purred and shared a rabbit together. Ravensong loved spending his days with Sweetpaw, until Stoneflower called her for chores. He knew Sweetpaw was told the story about Bellystorm's sacrifice and was overwhelmed with emotion when she still chose to be around him.

"It was your first battle no cat should ever expect an apprentice to be strong at their first battle. And besides you learned from that experience, you are a worthy warrior of Shadowclan." She said to him as he asked her why she stayed with him. He had loved this cat so much, probably more than her own parents he convinced himself.

Sweetrose padded to Ravensong: "My ceremony is over, finally! I thought the sun would never come up!" She gave a stretch, "I could sleep for moons!" she meowed. Giving a huge yawn she padded to the warrior's den. Ravensong followed her there.

"I made a nest for you. It's next to mine – if you don't mind!" he said. She looked him, the love in her gaze made him relax.

"Mousebrain, of course I do not mind. And thank you for making my nest." She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. Ravensong started to groom her.

"Now that we are warriors, we can spend the whole day with each other. And who knows perhaps we will even have kits." She murmured. He stopped stroking mid-lick. _Does she really_ _want to have kits with me? _He wanted to ask but she was already asleep. She looked so peaceful; all his love was in one cat. _If it makes her happy, I'll have kits with her. _

* * *

><p>Ravensong had all these wonderful memories of Sweetrose. She was the most beautiful cat in all of Shadowclan, no cat could question that! She was his and he loved her, would sacrifice his own life in a heartbeat for her, but how cruel of Starclan to make him away from her when she truly needed him. Now he stared at the white and red dappled body. What good was it to love another cat, if your heart was going to be ripped out when the other died!<p>

He knew Sweetrose was a great fighter, what had made her lose this battle? The answer crashed down on him as he remembered the scene of when he entered the nursery. Smokekit was supposed to be hiding, but he was in the nursery! He found himself growling, anger rising. _THAT STUPID KIT! _Ravensong got up; he could no longer stare at his lover's body. He made his way to the nursery and waited.

Smokekit's eyes lids kept closing, he was finding it hard to stay awake. On both sides, Firekit and Dawnkit were asleep. He glanced at the cats holding ritual: Bellystorm, Cherrybreeze, Stoneflower, and Sparrowwing. _Where's Ravensong? _He turned over his shoulder and saw the black tom march into the nursery. Getting up Smokekit quickly made his way to his father. He need an excuse to leave anyway, he could not stand the sight of his dead mother anymore. It teased him too much. He did not think his heart could take it anymore. She looked like she was just sleeping. He waited for her to finish her dream and open her eyes, but it never came.

"Ravensong? Are you here?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Smokekit I need to speak to you about something." The kit nodded, "Where you in the nursery when Sweetrose was fighting?" Smokekit widen his eyes, he did not want to get in trouble for being there during the battle, but he could not lie to his father: "Yes, I saw her fighting. I cheered for her…that's when _it_ happened." Looking up at his father, he drew back his ear in fear. His father looked like he was doing everything he could to prevent himself from tackling him.

"You stupid kit! Are you an idiot!?" Ravensong snapped. He was furious and rage fueled his whole body. "Sweetrose was an excellent fighter but you had to come! You came and now she is dead! YOU DISTRACTED HER FROM HER FIGHT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" he shouted. Smokekit shook his head in disbelief, he just wanted to help. His eyes widen as he crouched. Every word his father spoke, he flinched.

Then his father spoke five little words that shattered Smokekit's world. He was no longer a happy kit. These words stripped him from living a happy kit life (part of him thought he deserved it). For the rest of his life these words would echo in his ears and shape his destiny.

"It's your fault she's dead!"

As the damned words were spoken, Rainfur watched from the pool in Starclan and shook her head. "I am so sorry Smokekit, but I warned you your life would be difficult. This death is one of many, but you must learn to be strong."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S<strong>** NOTE**

**How sad, Sweetrose is dead and yes Rainfur is correct the death is one of many. If you read Nightfrost's Prophecy latest chapter: AT NIGHT you learn that Smokekit(star) forgives Bellystorm. But other than that I like the guesses, Who do you think will die next? I already have the cat in mind mwahahaha! **


	9. A spark of love

Cindercloud sat from her nest watching Firekit and Dawnkit play fight. There squeaks of happiness brightened the nursery. Smokekit sat from afar watching his sisters play, they hardly noticed him now. They used to try to convince him to play, but after rejecting the invitation multiple times, they stopped asking. The gray-black kit was not jealous or angry at his sisters for moving on and play, no he was actually glad that they had continued their lives. They deserve it...unlike me... Smokekit was convinced that his mother's death was his fault, so how could he forget her and what he had done.

"You should join them." meowed Cindercloud, as she moved over to him; she had not given up on him playing like a regular kit.

"No." he replied, he had no energy to play. He wish he could make Cindercloud understand but he wasted no breath on speaking his feelings to the gray queen. She isn't my mother! Why is she here!? He continued to pout; he lifted his head when he smelled his father's scent. He turned around and faced the black tom. The cold hatred in his eyes reminded Smokekit of his sins. He returned the same glare to his father, he would show that he was not easy to crush. With a grunt his father looked away and padded towards the ginger kits. Firekit and Dawnkit ran to Ravensong, meowing with delight.

"Moonstar has given me permission to take you kits out for a little tour." He announced the ginger she-kits ran in circles of excitement. Cindercloud purred, happy to a get break from the kits. Then she looked at Smokekit and frowned. Facing Ravensong she asked:

"Smokekit is joining them too...right?" There was a bit of an edge in her voice. Ravensong faced the queen with a hint of confusion; as if he had never thought to bring the kit that was responsible for his mate's death. Ravensong knew how unfair it would be to not take all the kits, so forcefully he said:

"...of course..." Ravensong looked at his son; his eyes told him that the kit was not wanted.

"My paws ache...I want to stay in camp." he made up an excuse

"Ache from what?" question Cindercloud

"They just ache!" he snapped. Cindercloud stopped talking and eyed the kit before turning away in defeat. He watched as they all left; leaving him alone in the nursery.

It was not long until a new scent filled the nursery. Smokekit turned around and faced the white and black apprentice Darkpaw. She beckoned him with her tail as she said:

"I am going to collect moss for elders, do you want to join me? I saw your sisters leave, I thought maybe you would want to leave to...with different company." He narrowed his eyes at her, why was she being friendly? After a few heartbeats Smokekit declined her offer, but to his surprise she did give up.

"Smokekit you are either going to walk with me or be carried by me, you choose." Smokekit starred at her; bowing his head to her he got up to join her.

Darkpaw took him out to the forest, he padded alongside her quietly. When they got to the tree with the most moss, she began to claw it.

"Come here Smokekit, I want to teach you how to collect moss."

"What does it matter if you teach men now? I won't use unitl three moons from now." spoke Smokekit. He turned his back to her. He gave a yelp when his body was lifted off the ground. Darkpaw had him by his scruff; she placed him in front of the tree. She got up on her hind legs and dragged down the moss. She rolled it into little balls and presented them Smokekit.

"And that is how it's done." She proclaimed. Smokekit twitched his ears. He had no idea why she had brought him here.

"You need to cheer up Smokekit. I think you are a tad bit luckier than I am." His eyes sparked with anger and annoyance. She wouldn't dare! His tiny claws slid out, he excepted to see amusement coming from her blue eyes, but he only saw sorrow in her gaze. Curiosity drowned his anger and his claws slid back in.

"You knew your mother Smokekit...I never knew mine." She glanced away from the kit.

"But...Brairweb..." he tried to speak but she shook her head.

"Brairweb nursed me and I am grateful for that, but my mother died giving birth to me..." Smokekit padded up to Darkpaw, he had to know the same sorrow look on her face. He wore it many times when he found it hard to sleep. His eyes widen in surprise when she licked his head.

"Smokekit you knew Sweetrose, got to love her. I would give anything to spend a day with my mother. I guess when I join Starclan I can see her again." She used her tail to lift the kit's head. "Look up Smokekit that is where Starclan is. That is where your mother is, when you feel sadden or confused or even lonely look to the sky and remember she will always be with you" Smokekit began to knead the ground with his paws.

"I don't think Sweetrose will ever want to see me." he muttered. Darkpaw brought him closer to her body.

"It is not your fault Smokekit, you did nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"I heard from Ravensong what happened, and it is not your fault! You were worried about her and you called out to her to support her. But you did not lay a paw on your mother Smokekit. The Thunderclan cat did! You are a sweet, amazing kit. You should be happy and continue to be your mother's little warrior." Her words made him flinch. Did he truly deserve to be happy? _...Maybe it wasn't my fault...completely..._ Smokekit bowed his head in understanding. The gloomy subject of his mother's death changed when Darkpaw flicked a moss ball his way. It was so light it exploded on impact of his body, causing moss to fall on the gray and black kit. Darkpaw purred and Smokekit pounced on her. They played for a bit and then collect moss together.

He felt lighter when he got back to camp, he was a bit sadden when he meowed good-bye to Darkpaw and went to the nursery. His heart did ache some when he went to the nursery to find a gray queen instead a white and red dapple one, but he after his day he found that he did appreciate Cindercloud's care for them.

When Smokekit slept he found himself in Starclan's territory.

"I see you made a friend." Meowed Rainfur; Smokekit turned around to face her. He was hesitant on answering, would Rainfur decide to harm Darkpaw because he was close to her? He decided no and he answered her question with a nod.

"That is good," spoke Rainfur, "you will need friends in your life. They help us during troubled times." Smokekit felt a hint of panic rise in his heart:

"Please Rainfur, is Darkpaw going to die?" He needed to know, he did not enjoy the thought of the beautiful white and black cat dying. Rainfur held a dark gray tail up in warning:

"Smokekit, you know I cannot tell you the destiny of another cat. Eventually when it is time Darkpaw will find her way to us that is how it is for all cats." Smokekit hated that Rainfur did not answer his question in the way he wanted her to. He felt something stir in his heart when he thought of the kind she-cat. He was excited to know that only three moons kept him apart from being Darkpaw's den mate. Starclan's territory began to fade as he started to dream of fantasy.

Inside the nursery the first flake of leaf-bare fell and cats huddled together for warmth. There, where three little kits lie, one ginger kit with a not so fluffy tail sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE <strong>

**Yes, Smokekit made a friend. Sweet Darkpaw, a cat who understands a bit of Smokekit's heart ache. And it's leaf-bare, that will bring more trouble to clan. So what do you think of Darkpaw and Smokekit? Do you think they will stay friends? Do you think anything horrible will happen to Darkpaw? And what does the sneeze mean? **

**Also: Luna the Zekrom guessed correctly for character death! Yay! **

**TKB**


	10. Catmint

Smokekit and Firekit made their way into the medicine cat den. There they saw Sparrowwing's thick ginger pelt covered with leaves as the medicine cat tried to look for herbs in his store. In any other situation the two kits might of skipped their way over with purrs of humor and ask him if he needed assistance, however, their visit was not a pleasant one. Their sister, Dawnkit, was curled in a nest in the side of the den. Her chest rising fast as she struggled to breathe, her eyelashes were decorated with yellow crust, and her nose was dripping as mucus consumed every part of the triangled nose; Slowly Dawnkit's siblings padded up to her mewing in sadness of their sisters appearance. Firekit pressed her body against Smokekit's gray dappled body, comforting herself in touch. Smokekit responded with a gentle lick behind her ear. _Starclan please, she is just a kit. Bring my sister back to health. _Smokekit gave a silent prayer. Firekit padded over to her twin to wake her. They both had not seen her for a quarter moon. She had been isolated from them in the medicine cat after leaf-bare started.

Cindercloud was the first to find out about Dawnkit's illness. After sneezing, wheezing, and to weak to play Cindercloud brought the kit to Sparrowwing. When diagnosed with – what started out to be whitecough- Dawnkit was forced to move from the nursery. Sparrowwing stated that he would cure the kit, but her illness worsened within time. The harsh cold weakened the kit so much she developed greencough. But Dawnkit was not the only cat to fall victim to the harshness of leaf-bare. Whitewhisker, Adderbite, and Darkpool started to cough and sneeze soon after Dawnkit fell ill. However, Whitewhisker and Adderbite were young, strong warriors, their immune system fought the whitecough with a successful outcome. The elder Darkpool is still on the medicine cat's caution list for greencough.

"What do you think you are doing!? Get out! Do you want to catch your sister's sickness!?"

Sparrowwing's harsh hiss surprised both Smokekit and Firekit. They turned around to the find the ginger tom hovering over them; with one swoop he picked up Firekit by the scruff and started walking towards the twig exist of the den. Smokekit followed after meowing good-bye to his unconscious sister. With a hurtful plummet, Firekit fell to the ground. Dust rose as her body hit the ground, giving her patches of grayish brown.

"We told you not to come in here, it is dangerous!"

Smokekit tuned out the medicine cat's scolding he had already heard it twice. This was not the first time he and his sister sneaked into the medicine den to check on their sister. Also, it was hard to take Sparrowwing seriously when his pelt was covered in yarrow leaves and cobwebs. Looking closer Smokekit did feel a stab of sympathy, the medicine cat had hardly slept. He was awake most the night with young Dawnkit, comforting her as she vomited her latest meal. He had looked everywhere for catmint and the other medicine cats failed to find any on their territory as well. They even went to the moonstone early in hopes of finding a location for the miracle mint, but they returned with nothing. When his mother became sick, Moonstar commanded that all warriors while hunting and patrolling to keep their eyes open in search for catmint. None have come back to camp with the herb.

When Sparrowwing was finished with his lecture, he turned his back on the kits and stalked away. Firekit jumped up and gave her pelt a good shake to rid herself of the dirt that made its way in her pelt. She glanced at Smokekit in fear.

"Dawnkit isn't getting any better." She muttered, her ears bent down in sorrow. Smokekit's heat broke as he looked into her eyes, her gaze was filled with hopelessness. With a sigh he flicked his tail as a symbol for his sister to follow him. Together they were heading towards the nursery.

"CAT MINT!" Foxtail's yowl made the kits stop. "We found catmint!" He yelled again, his patrol rushed into camp their eyes glittering with happiness. Moonstar bounded down from his den towards the warriors. Smokekit and Firekit rushed to the warriors as well, their hearts beating excitement. _Thank you Starclan! _Smokekit gave a yowl of success as Firekit purred. A crowd of warriors surrounded the patrol with questions.

"Where did you find it?"

"Where is it?"

"Great Job!"

Above all the comments and questions one stood out that made the cats quiet. It made Foxtail's smile fall and his gaze freeze. The question was:

"Why is not with you?"

Moonstar asked this question, his cold gaze piercing his warriors. Their silence brought back fear. Smokekit looked at his sister, she was just as confused as she was. They both moved quietly from their spots to get a closer view of the scene. Whisperingecho and Molefur had their heads turned refusing to answer the question. Only the gray warrior, Foxtail had the nerve to answer:

"We could not obtain it. It is in a twoleg's garden….they…have dog guarding it…" Moonstar responded with a hiss first.

"You should have said this first!" Cats surrounding the patrol meowed in agreement.

"We could get it though! Just send a patrol, we will risk our lives for this herb!"

Smokekit doubted that, but that doubt faded away as cats began to agree. Their yowls encouragement and readiness for the challenge made Smokekit proud of his clan. Ravensong was one of the first to volunteer to go. Part Smokekit was glad that Ravensong still cared for his sisters; he admitted to himself that he did feel pain from his father's rejection, he did not wish that upon his sisters.

"We will attack tonight!" said Moonstar, "Hopefully the dog will be tied and there will be no injuries…or worse. The objection is to obtain the cat mint, nothing else."

The clan dispersed once again. Firekit head-butted Smokekit, her whiskers quivering with high hopes.

"Isn't this great! Dawnkit will be cured!" The ginger she-kit ran in circles unable to contain herself. Smokekit purred, with nod they decided to go to tell Sparrowwing the good news; the medicine cat was unable to attend the meeting for he was too busy in his den. Padding up to entrance, Smokekit thought he smelled Cindercloud's scent. _Oh sure _we _can't go in there, but Cindercloud can. _ Smokekit gave a huff of mock unfairness. Firekit grunted in agreement. _Ever since Dawnkit was demanded to stay in the medicine cat den, Firekit and I have been getting closer. _He was glad of the warm bond he had with Firekit, he realized the fun he had been missing out when he was still grieving over Sweetrose. He had hoped that when Dawnkit was better the three of them could play cat and mouse together.

"…I'm afraid she isn't getting better."

Sparrowwing's cold mew snapped Smokekit out his thoughts. He angled his ears a different angle so he could hear better. Firekit understood to be quiet as well, for she was silent as a hunter in stalking. They both crouched, he camouflaged into the shade as she blended into the red dirt. He was thankful for Darkpaw for teaching them that move, it came in handy.

" But the catmint.." Cindercloud tried to protest, but stopped as the medicine cat shook his head.

"I am afraid she would not make it by nightfall. And before you ask no, we cannot get it now you know that. Its leaf-bare we cannot afford our warriors being killed or injured."

"…What am I going to tell them!? That their sister died because the warriors who are supposed to protect this clan are too valuable to waste!" The gray queen was bristling not in fury but in grief. Sparrowwing placed his tail on her shoulder, his look calmed the queen. She sat back down, her gaze facing the ground.

"Tell them that she was just too sick…besides she will be with Sweetrose, I am sure my sister will take care of her kit in Starclan."

Cindercloud nodded too choked up to say anything. Sparrowwing continued to stay at the queen's side for comfort. Their conversation continued to a new direction, but the kits outside the den that should have not been eavesdropping, were no longer listening. They just stood there in silence, their eyes widen and their mouth open. They tried to speak but no words came out. _How dare they want to lie to us! _Giving themselves a shake the two kits recovered. With their tails low to the ground they slowly moved. Their hearts ached too much for them to speak to each other and new grief was piercing its way through, making it difficult to stay standing. Their sadness choked them and they both longed to wail aloud. Soon Firekit stopped walking, her ears pricked back up and her gaze fueled with life again.

"Smokekit that's it!" She called out, her tail twitching with new purpose. Her gray brother looked back at her with a questionable glance.

"What's it?" He asked. He jumped back as she brought her face right next to his, their nose touched for a second.

"We will get the catmint ourselves!"

"Are you crazy!? There is a dog we will be mauled!"

"Ssssshhh! Keep your voice down, and no we won't. We are little we can make our way through without being noticed. We both can sneak up on warriors now and they are trained. Do you really think it will be that hard to sneak up on a dumb dog!" Firekit's argument seemed convincing, but Smokekit wasn't totally agreed with the plan yet.

"Think about our sister. This is for her…"

Smokekit stopped and frowned. She was right, what right did he have to think about himself when his sister needed his help. He could not help but remember his mother's last words: "I love you and your sisters…please look out for them…they need you…my little warrior…" _I already let my mother down once and it coasted her, her life…I won't do it again! _Determination sparked a fire in Smokekit's body. He might have been the runt of the litter, but for once he felt stronger and taller than both his sisters.

"Alright," he agreed, making Firekit the happiest kit in all the clans, "what's the plan?"

"Well first we have to get out of camp unnoticed." With nod of agreement, the kits crept up to the entrance and exist way of the camp. They barely put their foot in the tunnel when:

"What do you two think you're doing? Get back in the camp."

Scatteredleaf hissed the kits back in the camp. Crestfallen they made their way back to the middle of the middle camp. They thought their mission had been ruined but Starclan sent a bright idea to Smokekit.

"Hey, why don't we get out through the dirtplace?"

"Ew, that place smells."

"Yeah, but we would escape unnoticed!" Firekit agreed, but still did not like the idea of placing through a place that had the clan cats' droppings.

"Ugh! This place stinks!" They tiptoed their way out of the tunnel, trying not to breathe but failing. When out each gave a gasp of fresh air, thankful that they got out without fainting. Both purred after of how silly they looked trying to escape.

Smokekit took the lead; he had been out of camp multiple times thanks to new friendship he had formed with Darkpaw. Being a kit he was vaguely aware of the strong feeling that grew every time he was with the white and black she-cat.

Together the kits padded in the snow, their fur spiked a bit from the cold. However, they walked with their pelts brushing together for warmth. They both agreed how amazing it was that the pines were covered in white snow, but as they made their way farther from Shadowclan territory they noticed that trees that were not pine became bare during leaf-bare. The empty space and leafless trees made the kits feel less secure, but they padded forward. They could see the twoleg camps and were not going to stop because of trees. They paused when they were three fox lengths away to give a little rest.

"I-I-I am free-e-eeez-z-zing!" chattered Firekit

"M-M-Mee-e t-tooo" Agreed Smokekit, his nose had become blue. Their soft kit fur was not made for the cold. Smokekit's paws were frozen and ached so much that they became raw and had little cuts forming.

"H-How do w-warriors-s-s d-do it!"

Her tail flicked angrily as she tried to speak without chattering. Smokekit gave a vague chuckle at her struggle, this lightened their mood. As the stood up to walk to the twoleg's nest a shadow below them began to move. Both kits looked at the shadow in confusion, it belonged to neither of them. A sharp cry pierced the sky, they looked up in fear. _A hawk! _There was no shelter for the kits to hide in and they would not make it back into the pine forest on time. The hawk cried again circling the kits. Firekit crouched down in fear, practically submitting herself to the large bird.

Even from below they could hear the wing flaps that the bird was making. Firekit shook in fear, but Smokekit remained calm. Praying to Starclan he made a move worthy enough of a warrior. He jumped on his sister's back shielding her from the hawk. He puffed up to make himself bigger to help cover her completely. If he could not save Dawnkit then he would Firekit instead! He owed his sisters that much after taking away Sweetrose. He heard the bird swoop down, he shut his eyes, and Firekit whimpered, but the talons never came to stab his back. He did not lift from the ground; he did not fly into the sky and hear his sister's cry. Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and gasp. The father that had neglected him was there in the flesh, his claws out and snarling at the bird. He had a firm bite on the bird's wing, as his claws slashed the body. The hawk tried to flap away with only one working wing. Both animals were burning with fury. It was obvious that Ravensong would protect his kits even if it killed him.

"SMOKEKIT!" The dapple tom turned his head when he heard his name. Darkpaw was making her way to the kits. Knowing that it was safe, Smokekit removed himself from his sister. She was trembling and refused to open her eyes until she heard Smokekit say it was "okay."

"Ravensong!" The flame kit gasped as she saw her father battle the bird. By now Darkpaw had made her way to the kits and the battle between Ravensong and the bird was starting to end.

With one last slash, the bird raised its talon and brought it down on the black tom's face. The warrior gave off an awful cry, letting go of the wing. The talons sliced deeply across his face, making Ravensong jump back in agony. The bird flew away without a second glance, in fear of being killed. Darkpaw ran towards Ravensong, the two kits right behind. He was rolling on the ground hissing in pain. Darkpaw licked Ravensong trying to calm the dark warrior. After several heartbeats Ravensong finally managed to get up. He almost fell when he tried to get up and he was still trembling when he stood.

Smokekit gasped as he saw his father's wound, three claws made their way down his face, two scars were interrupted by the place of his eyes. Thankfully, they did not damage them. The blood however, was dripping into his eyes causing them to sting. The scars were deep enough to bleed and scar his face permanently, but they were not deep enough to need treatment right away. Darkpaw examined the wounds then threw a pawful full of snow at his face. Ravensong hissed while jumping back.

"The snow will clean the wound. That way no infection will form right away." She meowed. Ravensong hesitated before allowing the apprentice to do it again; by the end of the snow cleaning the floor was painted a reddish-pink and the two kits grew used to their father's new look.

"Now would one of you like to explain what you were doing out here!?" Ravensong hissed, his question was directed at both of them, but his furious gaze burned into Smokekit's.

"We were trying to obtain the cat mint herb…" meowed Firekit shyly. Ravensong rounded on his daughter now, his gaze not as furious but still flamed with anger. She flinched under his gaze; Darkpaw remained silent.

"We were going to the cat mint at night! Moonstar told us this! What was so important tha-"

"Dawnkit's going to die!" interrupted Smokekit. His father looked surprised at being hissed at by his own son. He quickly recovered; he was no longer angry about his kits adventure instead he looked worried.

"…what?"

"Sparrowwing said Dawnkit wasn't going to make it until moon rise. He said we didn't have warriors to spare, so they couldn't come when the dog was still out…" Smokekit stopped himself he did not have the energy to continue his wailing. Darkpaw ran her tail over his back in understanding. Firekit stood next to her brother gazing at her father while he pondered a decision.

"Alright, Darkpaw, you, Smokekit, and Firekit follow me." The dark warrior got up recovered from his recent battle with the hawk. His scars were begging to form scabs and he limped while he walked. _My father is a brave warrior…_observed Smokekit. When they reached the fence with the twoleg camp that had the catmint Ravensong said the plan:

"Darkpaw you and Smokekit will climb under the fence, there is a whole right there use that. Firekit you go too. I will stand at the top of the fence and distract the dog. You two kits will grab as much catmint as you can carry. Darkpaw I _need_ you to keep watch over them if it's completely safe then grab some catmint as well."

When all cats nodded they made their way to the fence. Darkpaw, Smokekit, and Firekit went under. Smokekit held his breath as he saw a black and brown dog with a long, but short body. He smirked, Ravensong was bigger than that dog, so why didn't the patrol bring back any? _Are they that scared of that tiny dog! What kind of warriors are they? _By the look of Firekit's face she was thinking the same. Smokekit supposed that Darkpaw thought the same but when he faced her, her gaze was focus. She was searching the yard from something else; as if she suspected that some other creature lingered in the garden.

"Mrrrooww!" Ravensong gave the call as he jumped from the fence. With a mighty bark the little dog chased Ravensong. The black warrior took off as fast as a Windclan cat. Smokekit gave a silent yowl cheering his father on. Sadness panged his heart he wished his relationship with his father could always be like this.

"Let's go!" Ordered Darkpaw as she rushed out their hiding spot.

Firekit and Smokekit hurried across the yard to the leaves. Plucking by the stem they made sure not to destroy the plant and its healing powers. Taking the herbs took no longer then a few moments. Darkpaw gave the signal to retreat. Ravensong jumped on the fence and met them back on the other side of the hole, but all was not safe. Darkpaw was in front of the kits because she ran faster, but before she could make it through the hole the little dog came back. Faster than Darkpaw he blocked the hole. The apprentice gave a mighty hiss and raised her claws. Ravensong jumped back on the fence and prepared to pounce.

Underneath Smokekit's paws the ground began to shake, a deep growl made his fur prickle with fear. Turning around he was faced with a huge dog, white fur and brown patches. Its muscles showed through its thin fur. Smokekit did his best not to drop the catmint as he found himself, Firekit, and Darkpaw in between two vicious dogs. With a loud bark the bigger dog pounced.

"NO!" Ravensong yell was heard all the way back in Shadowclan…

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Hey guys it has been forever since I have updated and I apologized. I have been busy with AP classes and all that jazzy stuff. But hopefully I update more this month. So, what do you think of this chapter? Poor Dawnkit has greencough :( Do you think she will make it? Also why do you guys think Ravensong yelled "No"? **

**I have also not created a chart for all my characters in Shadowclan so I will do that now with every Author's note. If you guys have cat in mind that I already mentioned that you want to know more about feel free to comment that cats name and type "(Describe)" next to it please.**

**Bellystorm: Elder - blueish gray fur (mostly blue though) - One white eye that has a scar across and one blue eye- short ears and tail - round belly that makes him look chubby - great sense of humor - Mate: Cherrybreeze - Brother: Graystorm - Parents: Rainfur X Frost(?) - Kits: Sparrowwing, Sweetrose **


End file.
